


Холодный чай

by fu_ry



Category: AKUNIN Boris - Works, Эраст Петрович Фандорин - Борис Акунин | Erast Petrovich Fandorin - Boris Akunin
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_ry/pseuds/fu_ry
Summary: Я боготворил Фандорина и не скрывал этого. Во всяком случае, от себя не скрывал: не дурак ведь – такого человека с кем попало обсуждать. Он все делал с достоинством. На письмо отвечал с достоинством, чай пил с достоинством, даже со мной, с Анисием Тюльпановым, букашкой мелкой, беседу вел с достоинством. И так естественно, свободно это у него выходило – не напоказ, как у иных высокопоставленных особ, и не вымученно, как у человека не на своем месте.





	Холодный чай

**Author's Note:**

> Работа ранее находилась на фикбуке под ником _Миля_, но вместе с аккаунтом была удалена.

Я боготворил Фандорина и не скрывал этого. Во всяком случае, от себя не скрывал: не дурак ведь – такого человека с кем попало обсуждать. Он все делал с достоинством. На письмо отвечал с достоинством, чай пил с достоинством, даже со мной, с Анисием Тюльпановым, букашкой мелкой, беседу вел с достоинством. И так естественно, свободно это у него выходило – не напоказ, как у иных высокопоставленных особ, и не вымученно, как у человека не на своем месте.   
  
– Чего вы руки мои так пристально разглядываете, Тюльпанов?   
  
Красивые руки. Белоснежные запястья прорезают дельты вен. Фандорин отставил чашку и сложил руки в замок, будто намеренно скрывая голубые линии.   
  
– Я это, задумался. О деле. Извините, шеф.  
  
У меня мигом покраснели уши – так и чувствовал, как они горят. Шеф понимающе кивнул.  
  
– Похвально. Что ж, думайте, Тюльпанов, не отвлекаю. – И вышел.  
  
Ну куда? Куда вы, Эраст Петрович? Я тоскливо провел его взглядом. Прямой он, как тросточка. А движения плавные.   
  
Стало быть, придется думать о деле. Только в голове звеняще пусто. В надежде изобрести хоть самую никчемную гипотезу я походил по кабинету, вспоминая, что нам известно (в фандоринской манере перечисляя: "Это раз, это два"), пролистал две газеты, поглядел на грифельную доску с пометками по "пиковому валету" – как баран на новые ворота. И ничего. Вот придет Эраст Петрович, спросит, до чего додумался, – что отвечать? Конечно, шеф сердиться не станет, но стыдно.  
  
Горестно вздохнул и опустился в кресло, неловко (и очень болезненно) задевая бедром стол, отчего чашка на блюдце издала мелодичное "дзынь".   
  
Я воровато оглянулся и взял чашку. А после и вовсе расхрабрился до того, что пересел в кресло шефа. Бедро по-прежнему ныло, но это пустое, потому что в руках я держал большое сокровище – его чашку. Казалось бы, эка невидаль – чашка. Вам не вообразить моего волнения в те минуты.   
  
Я с трепетом водил пальцем по гладкому фарфору и с трепетом коснулся его губами, отпивая остывшего горьковатого чаю. И получился как будто поцелуй, ведь с того же краю отпивал и он.  
  
– Эраст... – пробормотал я, не добавив "Петрович".   
  
Прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл – все внутри меня так и обмерло. У двери стоял Фандорин, успевший сменить восточный шелковый халат на прогулочный костюм.   
  
Я не вскочил с места – толку уже не было от того. Напротив, ссутулился, словно надеялся сделаться меньше и незаметнее. По лицу шефа ровным счетом ничего нельзя было определить. Лучше бы кричал, лучше бы прогнал. Ей-богу. Но не в его привычке было такое поведение: он лишь высунулся за дверь и чуть смешливо окликнул камердинера:  
  
– А сделай-ка, Маса, господину Тюльпанову чаю.


End file.
